(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic brakes and, more particularly, to magnetic brake components molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, substantially homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic braking devices are useful in a variety of applications where smooth and automatic decelerations are desired. Amusement park rides, mass transportation, manufacturing conveyors, and computer controlled machining are just a few examples of applications for magnetic brakes. When a conductor moves through a magnetic field, an Eddy current can be induced in that conductor. The direction of the Eddy current flow will then generate a secondary magnetic field such that an opposing electromotive force (EMF) is generated. This EMF will oppose the movement of the conductor through the magnetic field. This braking technique allows a moving object to be slowed by a passive force, such as a permanent magnet, and by the very inertia of the object's movement. Magnetic braking devices are inherently reliable, quiet, and smooth. Typically, these devices are formed using a permanent magnet, or an array of permanent magnets, and using a conductive fin. It is a primary object of the present invention to provide components for a magnetic brake device.
Several prior art inventions relate to magnetic braking devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,611 B1 to Pribonic teaches an eddy current braking system. A conductive fin for the magnetic brake further comprises a friction layer to provide a mechanical braking capability. U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,350 to Spieldiener et al teaches a magnetic braking system for an amusement park ride. The conductor rail comprises a carrier structure with conductive coatings of differing conductivities to thereby optimize the magnetic braking performance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,108 B2 to Grupp et al describes a magnetic track brake and an eddy current brake. U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,695 to Brassard describes an electrical rotary machine having a magnet comprising a ferromagnetic material dispersed in a non-magnetic matrix, such as a resin.